Mirrors
by Death-God-777
Summary: .:.set after KHII.:. Sora returns home and soon realises that his Nobody isn't as content as he is. Not to mention that he's Sora's reflection in every mirror he passes.


**Mirrors**

**Synopsis:** [after KH2] Sora is back living at home but finds that his Nobody is not as thrilled as he is. How does one get someone to co-operate when that someone is themselves?

**Author's Notes:** This randomly came to me while I was studying Physics. It is inspired by Physics, the Sleeper Conspiracy and Kingdom Hearts II.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

**Characters:** Sora and Roxas.

**Words:** 1, 174

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

"_The Laws of Physics state that light reflects back off a flat mirror and produces an image. If the image is upright then it is virtual, fake. If it's upside-down then it's classified as a real image. Yeah well, there are a few things __debatable about that theory. What happens when your reflection looks nothing like you, is the right way up but as real as you, and doesn't have to copy you?"_

Sora looked up from his journal as the object of his musings broke his concentration. Right now, he was really wishing that he didn't have a mirror. The mirror in his bedroom stretched from the floor to the ceiling and was a good metre wide.

There, tapping against the mirror absently _from the inside_ was Roxas, his eyes far away in thought. Sora knew that look better than Roxas himself did. It meant that Roxas was missing Hayner, Pence, Olette and Axel, and that he wanted out of being Sora's other half. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Sora felt sorry for his Nobody, locked off from everyone else.

He stood up and approached the mirror, wanting to comfort the blonde in some way. But as soon as Roxas saw him, he turned away, throwing himself onto Sora's bed and burying his head in the pillow. Sora had to physically look over his own shoulder at his bed to make sure that the Nobody wasn't there. He wasn't. Sora sighed; he'd only been trying to help.

Labelling the Nobody as a 'lost cause' for the time being, he returned to his own bed, closing the discarded journal. He randomly wondered if Roxas was able to read the journal from his side of the mirror. Maybe the journal on Roxas' side contained all of Roxas' thoughts instead.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts that followed him everywhere, he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his headphones, pulling them on. There were a few minutes of silence before a loud crash caused Sora to leap up. Looking over at the mirror, he saw his headphones lying smashed on the floor after having received a rather fierce facial from the nearest wall. '_Ok,'_ Sora thought, gingerly pulling his own headphones off, '_clearly Roxas doesn't like New Found Glory.'_ Studying the Nobody, Sora decided that his other half definitely looked like a Disturbed or Breaking Benjamin fan.

His thoughts were interrupted again as he realised that said Nobody was staring at him. Sora scratched his head sheepishly and made an apologetic gesture. Roxas simply ignored him, turning off the light on his side. It left Sora in the light, and Roxas in the darkness. Very fitting.

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

Weeks passed before Sora could even manage to draw a word out of Roxas. Even if it was 'shut up', 'leave me alone' or 'I hate you', at least it was something. But as it was, Sora avoided mirrors as often as he could. No one else could see the blonde reflection that defied nature and followed its own laws.

Even now, Sora was still trying to ignore the mirror in his room by leaning against it and facing away from it. Without even having to turn he knew that Roxas was mimicking him. Shooting a brief look at his reflection, Sora couldn't help but be amazed at how similar they were.

Shoulders lined up with shoulders. Hips lined up with hips. Hands matched hands perfectly.

A soft sigh came from Roxas and Sora had to fight the urge to turn around. If he did, Roxas would leave, either hiding under the blankets on Sora's bed or turning out the light. He didn't particularly want that to happen. Sora wanted to interact with his Nobody.

"Hey…Roxas?" Sora asked.

The grunt that came back was the closest thing he'd get to an answer.

"Are you okay? Something bothering you?"

"Something bothering me?" Roxas demanded.

Sora turned around to see that Roxas was now on his feet, fists clenched by his side. Sora quickly scrambled to his feet in response.

"Of course something's bothering me! You bother me!" Roxas yelled, causing Sora to take an unconscious step back. "I hate you! If it hadn't been for you, I'd still exist and be living my own life."

Sora watched in disbelief as Roxas slumped to his knees dejectedly, one hand on the mirror and the other punching the floor. Sora felt tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't understand where they were coming from as one slid down his cheek. Roxas looked up as a tear fell, looking like he had just been slapped across the face.

"I can't…why can't I cry?" Roxas screamed, his own body ignoring him while Sora's responded in its place, tears falling faster.

"Roxas," Sora said gently, reaching out a hand.

Roxas instantly yanked his own hand away from the mirror once he noticed what Sora was doing, holding it against his non-existent heart.

"I won't. I won't." he repeated.

His words made the brunet pause for a moment, confused.

"You won't what?" he asked.

"I won't disappear," Roxas told him fiercely. "I don't care what Namine said, I refuse to disappear!"

Both his hands now gripped the spot where his heart should have been, breathing heavily as his screaming started to drain his body of its energy. Sora wiped the tears off his own face and scooted closer to the mirror until his face was almost touching the cool surface.

"Roxas," he repeated softly. "I don't want you to disappear either; you're a part of me. But if we join, become whole, we'll share each other's thoughts and feelings."

There was no response.

"And maybe, you can even cry on this side. Get all of your emotions out. Feel your own heart beating for once, instead of imagining it."

There was more silence until Roxas finally looked up, blue meeting blue as their eyes locked.

"Come with me Roxas," Sora said, smiling and reaching out a hand.

Roxas' own hand moved forward ever so slowly, caution radiating from every tiny movement he made. Their hands met, palm against palm, on the mirror's surface and Sora let his eyes slide shut. There was a moment of darkness and then he felt Roxas dismantle the barrier between their two minds.

Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw blue ones staring back at him, followed by brown spiky hair. It moved as he moved. Virtual Sora followed Real Sora - just like a reflection should. And, for a moment, Sora wished that it didn't.

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

Sora idly flicked through the DVDs in his room, debating which one to watch. Eventually, he decided and went to grab Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Needless to say, he was surprised when he found The Bourne Identity held tightly in his grip. '_Oh yes,'_ he thought, '_Roxas is still here.'_ A smile spread over his face; twice as big as normal because both of them were grinning.

Two people forming one complete person. He'd like to see Physics solve that one.

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

_A/N: hope you liked this one. It's just a one-chapter drabble that I thought up in half an hour so yeah. Reviews would be nice, even if just for feedback purposes._


End file.
